Future Generation
by NinjaMelissa
Summary: Thirteen years after Ice and Snow, the Ninja are called back into action. But after settling down and having kids of their own, that may be harder than expected. After a surprise attack in a remote village, and a prophecy of seven lights is revealed, Mel and Zane have to watch over the kids of the Ninja and train them to save their parents.
1. Meet the Kids

Future Generation Kids:

"Rosalina Elsa and Xavier Zane"

Rosie/Xavier Julien:

Age: 14

Hair: Platinum/Blond

Eyes: Blue

Parents: Zane and Mel Julien

Facts: The original twins, snow and ice powers, part-nindroid, faster aging, higher IQ, Xavier cares for everyone, Rosie is the unofficial leader of the Future Generation since she is the oldest, the twins have nightmares periodically from their capture from the Overlord thirteen years ago, Xavier is an almost genderbent version of Mel and Rosie is genderbent of Zane

"Jason Kai and Kara Nya"

Jason/Kara Walker:

Age: 13, 11

Hair: Brownish-black/Black

Eyes: Brownish-blue/Hazel

Parents: Jay and Nya Walker

Facts: Born nine months after Xavier and Rosie (Jason)/Two years after Jason (Kara), Jason has lightning element from Jay/Kara has samurai training from Nya, Jason has faster reflexes/Kara has a higher endurance, Kara has Nya's spirit and Jason has Jay's humor

"Anthony Cole and Amora Amethyst"

Tony/Amora Brookstone:

Age: 12, 10

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green/Hazel

Parents: Cole and Sarah Brookstone

Facts: Both have earth element, Tony is a younger version of Cole/Amora is a younger version of Sarah, Tony tries to give speeches in times of trouble, Amora would rather read than fight, Tony doesn't have much of a sense of humor, he's more serious as Cole was when he was younger

"Zachary Christian, Sophia Charlotte and Jackie Gabrielle"

Zack/Sophie/Jackie Flamely:

Age: 11, 9

Hair: Brown (Jackie has spiky hair)

Eyes: Brown/Hazel

Parents: Kai and Gabby

Facts: Jackie has Kai's element, Zack and Sophie are twins, Jackie is a daddy's girl and a mini-version of Kai, Zack and Sophie are inseparable and fight side-by-side, Jackie has Kai's temper while Zack and Sophie are more collected and even at times can finish each other's sentences

"Gideon Lloyd, Aurora Elizabeth and Anna Isabelle"

Gideon/Aurora/Anna Garmadon:

Age: 10, 7

Hair: Black/Blond

Eyes: Brown/Green

Parents: Lloyd and Izzy

Facts: Gideon and Aurora are adopted, Anna is the only continuation of the Garmadon bloodline, Anna has Lloyd's elemental powers, Anna looks up to Xavier the most, Gideon panics under stressful situations and Aurora has to calm him down, Anna is very shy but has a hidden potential that shows itself when she's alone and frightened, Gideon and Aurora are very reliant on each other since they were adopted together, Aurora can understand ancient symbols from her books


	2. All Grown Up

"Rosie! Xavier! Come on! We don't want to be late for Jason's birthday party!" Mel called up the stairs to her teenage twins. Rosie and Xavier, now fourteen, ran down the stairs, each holding a book; Xavier, his sketchbook, and Rosie, her latest novel. "You are going to talk to your cousins, right? You know they love hanging out with you," Mel said, seeing the sketchbook and novel in her kids' hands. "Yes, mom," they said in unison, causing her to laugh. "Okay, okay!" she giggled, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Where's dad?" Xavier asked, holding his mom's hand as the family walked out to the garage. "He's already at the park, Jay and Nya asked for his help to make sure the preparations were finished," Mel explained as Rosie held her other hand.

"Who's going to be there?" Rosie asked. "Everyone's going to be there; the Brookstones', the Flamelys', the Garmadons', and of course the Walkers'. " Mel explained.

Jay and Nya have Jason and Kara, she is two years younger than her brother. Cole and Sarah have Tony and Amora, ages twelve and ten. Kai and Gabby have twins, Zack and Sophie who are eleven, and Jackie, who is nine, she has Kai's attitude and is her daddy's girl. Lloyd and Izzy have Gideon, Aurora and Anna; Gideon and Aurora were adopted at a young age, now they are ten years old, Anna is their only child that continues the Garmadon bloodline, she is three years younger than her adopted siblings. Xavier, Rosie, Jason, Tony, Amora, Jackie, and Anna are the only kids who have their parents' elements.

"Daddy brought the presents with him when he left, in case you were wondering," Mel said, starting the car. "What's going to be at the party?" Xavier asked as Rosie plugged her headphones into her mp3. "I think there's a bounce house, Jay ordered a cotton candy machine, there's going to be games to play, and I think a campfire for when it gets dark out," she explained. They pulled out of the garage and drove to the New Ninjago City Park.


	3. Jason's Birthday Party

**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the slow updates, I don't have much written down for this story..heh oops. Thanks again!**

_I don't own ninjago _

Mel pulled into the parking lot and the family filed out, Zane smiled at the sight of his wife and kids. "Hey, Jay! Where's the birthday boy?" Mel called out cheerfully. Jay and Nya turned and smiled at her, Jay replied, "He's on the swings over there." Jay walked over and Xavier and Rosie hugged him, "Hi Uncle Jay."

"Mom, may I go play with Jason?" Xavier asked. "Of course, have fun sweetie," Mel said, kissing his forehead. Xavier hugged his mom and ran off to the swings where Jason was.

"Hey Xav, what's up?" Jason asked as he slowed to a stop. "Nothing much, I heard Uncle Jay ordered a cotton candy machine." Xavier said, setting his sketchbook down and getting onto one of the swings. "Yeah, although I think its mostly for him. You know dad and cotton candy," Jason said with a chuckle. Then he got an idea, "Hey, wanna make a bet?" "What kinda bet?" Xavier asked. "Whoever can swing the highest gets first dibs on the cotton candy machine!" "Okay, but how will we know who won?" Xavier asked, just as Rosie sat down by a tree nearby. "How about your sister? She could watch?" Jason asked. "Rosie, could you watch us to see who swings higher?" Xavier asked. She shrugged, Xavier said, "Okay, let's start!" "Three, two, one, go!" They started swinging; Rosie glanced up from time to time, calling out whoever was higher at the time.

"Xavier, Rosie, Jason! The Garmadons' are here!" Mel called from the picnic area. Rosie stood up, saying, "Xavier won." Kara joined Rosie and they started talking about books they were reading. Jason and Xavier slowed to a stop, Xavier cheered excitedly and picked up his sketchbook. Jason nudged his cousin's shoulder and smiled, "Nice win, Xav. Save some cotton candy for everyone." "Of course! Race you there!" Xavier said, taking off to where his aunt and uncle were waiting.

"Hey, there they are!" Lloyd said brightly. "My, look how big you've grown!" Izzy exclaimed, hugging her nieces and nephews. "Hi Uncle Lloyd, hi Aunt Izzy," they said. Gideon, Aurora and Anna climbed out of their car; Anna rushed over and hugged her favorite cousin. "Xavier! Xavier! Guess what I did yesterday!" Anna exclaimed, running into his arms. "What did you do yesterday?" Xavier asked, hugging little Anna. "I summoned ice for the first time!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, she accidentally covered her room in ice. Dad had to thaw it, it took several hours alone just to dry her bed." Gideon said, suppressing a laugh. Anna blushed, Xavier smiled, "That's great to hear your powers are coming in! Dad and I can show you how to control it later, if you want." "Please do! Oh, I can't wait!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Wanna head to the bounce house?" Jason asked. "Race you there!" Gideon exclaimed, taking off with the other kids running behind. Jason's speed helped him take the lead; he jumped onto the bounce house, followed by the other kids.


	4. Old Friends Talk

**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for taking so long! Note: The adults are now in their mid to late thirties by now. **

_I don't own Ninjago_

"So how are Jason and Kara doing in school?" Mel asked as she and Nya sat down at the picnic table. "They're doing good, Kara doesn't like science though. Jason is taking after Jay and is taking an industrial class." Nya said as Jay and Zane sat down next to them. "How are Rosie and Xavier doing?" Jay asked. "Very well, straight A students, although Rosie sometimes gets in trouble for always reading during class," Mel said, seeing her daughter and Kara reading in the shade. "And Xavier?" "His head is sometimes in the clouds, daydreaming about the adventures we told them about before bed." Zane said. "But sometimes Rosie and Xavier have nightmares from when the Overlord was around," Mel said with a sad sigh, thinking about the permanent scars on her and Zane's backs.

Lloyd and Izzy soon joined them; Mel asked how Gideon, Aurora and Anna were doing in school. "Gideon struggles with reading but loves writing, it's very interesting to be honest," Lloyd said. "Aurora hates math with a passion, she needed a tutor for a little while," Izzy said. "But Anna loves history and reading, she asked to hear about our times as ninja and even wrote a paper on it! She is fascinated by our pasts," Lloyd said.

Everyone turned around and laughed when they saw Gabby screaming into the sky, "JACKIE! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Everyone could see Jackie flying in using her fire powers as a jet, Kai couldn't catch up to Gabby because he was laughing so hard. "Looks like Kai's been teaching her how to control her fire to her hands," Mel said. "WHAT?!" Gabby exclaimed, she turned and demanded, "Is that true?!" Kai laughed again, "You bet it is!" Then he copied Jackie and flew up to where she was hovering, Gabby yelled at them to come back, causing everyone at the picnic table to laugh again. Jackie's older siblings, twins Zack and Sophie, walked up and sat down at the picnic table.

"Hey, guys! How are you two doing?" Mel asked, hugging them. "We're good," they said. "If you want to play with the other cousins, most are in the bounce house over there. Or Rosie and Kara are reading over there under that tree," Nya said. They nodded and ran over to the bounce house; Gabby gave up chasing her husband and youngest and made her way over to the table.

"You okay, Gabby? You seem a bit winded," Jay said. She nodded and gulped down a bottle of water, "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't ever control those two." "So how is everyone doing in school?" Nya asked. "Well, the twins are taking a foreign language together while Jackie is in a welding class. She hates English while Zack and Sophie always work together for all their projects," Gabby said as Kai walked over, Jackie was running over to the bounce house. As soon as Kai sat down, Gabby punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" Kai asked, faking innocence. "You know what its for," she replied. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Gabby grew less angry and calmed down.

"Looks like we're late for the party!" Sarah, Cole and their kids, Tony and Amora, walked over to the picnic area. "The kids are in the bounce house if you want to join them," Mel said to Tony and Amora. They nodded and ran off excitedly, Cole and Sarah sat down with their long-time friends. "What is everyone talking about?" Sarah asked. "We were just discussing how all the kids are doing in school," Gabby said. "Well Tony is in weight training, he can bench press his weight easily," Cole said proudly. "Sounds like a younger you," Nya said. He nodded, Sarah said, "Amora excels in math and science, she loves geography and studying the map of Ninjago and more recently the Dark Island." The group of old friends looked back at the bounce house where their kids were playing and laughing happily.


	5. Drakon's Plan Falls Into Place

**Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

_I dont own Ninjago._

Deep in the Underworld, after Garmadon's escape when the Golden Weapons had created the portal for his escape, a shadow warrior who had been lurking in Garmadon's shadow finally had the chance to rise to power now that his competition was gone. The skeletons and shadows wandered aimlessly, waiting for someone to lead them. Drakon stood up on Garmadon's vacant throne and called out, "Attention nightmares of the Underworld!" Everyone stopped and stared at him, Drakon continued, "We have been under Garmadon's rule for too long! Now that I am in control, we will find a way to escape this ghastly place and rule Ninjago!" "Garmadon said the same thing!" one skeleton called from the crowd. "Samukai too! And look what happened to him!" called another. "Failures!" Drakon spat, "Both are failures!" The crowd started murmuring, Drakon shouted, "All Hallows' Eve is in less than a week, that means the barrier between here and Ninjago is at its' weakest! I want a small force of shadow warriors to possess a group of people so they can stay in the land of the living! Every year, we will add more until we have enough to have a full-scale riot!" "How long will that take?" someone called. "As long as it takes!"

17 Years Later…

Drakon waited with his last round of soldiers, he was anxious for the portal to open so he could take over Ninjago. _This is it_, he thought excitedly, _this is when I can finally take over the surface world! _Then the swirling portal opened, he and his soldiers rushed in and found themselves in a forest outside of Glacier Village. Zane's old village. "Find anything to inhabit and stay out of the sun," Drakon said before rushing off. Most morphed into the trees and landscape, while some possessed birds and other small animals. Then, coincidentally on Jason's thirteenth birthday, Drakon's plan fell into place. Starting with Glacier Village.


	6. Calls For Help

**Im so sorry for the long wait! I lost inspiration and was busy with other stories I'm working on. Plus school and other stuff like that, again I'm sorry for the wait.**

_i don't won ninjago_

{Jason's Party}

"Happy Birthday to you!" everyone sang, Jason blew out the candles and Nya kissed his cheek. "Mom!" he groaned, wiping away her kiss. Jay cut the cake and handed out the slices to the kids, just as everyone's phones started to ring. Each of the Ninja walked away from the group and answered, "Hello?" "Is this the Ninja?!" a frantic man asked on the other line. Each of the Ninja answered to the same question, "Yes, what's the problem?" "Glacier Village is under attack! We need help!" "Ignacia is being attacked by several shadow people! Please help us!" "Terra is falling!" "Jamanakai needs assistance!" "Please help us!" But then each of the lines disconnected at the same moment, everyone exchanged nervous glances as they regrouped.

"Dad?" Xavier asked, "Are you okay?" "I am not sure," Zane replied nervously. As Jason opened his presents with the other kids, the adults talked about their similar conversations with the police of the villages. "_Shadow people_?" Sarah asked, "I've never heard of that." "We've never crossed anything like that in the US," Gabby said. "We might've a long time ago," Kai said, "We thought our Sensei had been hit on the head too hard and turned evil, trying to take over Ignacia but it turned out to be these strange smoke creatures that could shapeshift." "How did you beat them?" Izzy asked. "They can't stand to see their reflection, if all else fails, try that." "So everyone is going to split up and tackle each of the villages," Cole said. "I'll take the kids to the Bounty," Mel said, "If the Overlord couldn't have located it when he was in the tech thirteen years ago, the its tech safest place for them." "What about Jason's party?" Jay asked. "I'll take everything there, they can continue it on the ship, I'll meet up with Zane once I'm done." "Alright, everyone keep their phones on, call if anything goes wrong," Cole said. The parents said their goodbyes, briefly explaining where they were going. Mel brought the kids and the party supplies to the Bounty while the other Ninja went to save their homes.


	7. It's A Trap

**I can't believe it's been almost half a year since I've updated! I've been so busy getting ready for my senior year of high school, our basement had been collapsing and I've been busy writing other stories. I am sorry for those who've been waiting for the update but I hope to make it up somehow.**

"Mom, what's going on?" Xavier asked as the kids wandered around the Bounty.

Mel sighed and said, "I honestly don't know, sweetie. We've gotten distress calls from the villages all around Ninjago so we're going to see what we can do. You and Rosie are in charge until we get back, I hope it won't take long." She kissed his forehead and disappeared, Xavier had a bad feeling and a sense of déjà vu.

* * *

_Jamanakai Village_

Mel looked around and saw Zane looking around in confusion, she hurried over and saw...nothing out of the ordinary.

"Zane? What's going on?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing! I've asked around and no one knows what's been going on! I've even been to the police and they deny ever calling us!"

They looked around at the calm village, Zane scanned a wandering villager and paled. He grabbed Mel's hand and dragged her out of the village boundaries, whispering, "We've got to warn the others!"

* * *

_Ignacia_

Kai screamed out in frustrationas yet another villager gave him a confused look.

"We haven't been attacked in years," the villager said, "Why would we be attacked now?"

"What shadow people? Are you feeling alright?" another asked.

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing," said a third.

Gabby walked up to her husband and said, "No one knows what I'm talking about! They all give me strange looks before walking away!"

"Same! It's like that distress call never existed!"

They were about to leave when they heard someone calling for them softly, Gabby tugged on Kai's sleeve and pointed to a woman hiding in her house, waving at them through the door.

"Should we?" she asked nervously.

Kai nodded, "This could be our only chance."

They walked up to the door and were suddenly pulled inside, the woman slammed the door shut and said, "Thank goodness you came!"

"What's going on?!" Kai snapped.

"Over the past few days, these strange shadow creatures have been either possessing people or loading them onto trucks."

"How have you escaped them?" Gabby asked.

"They hate light, I've kept my lights on all night so they can't get in."

Kai was about to ask another question when his phone rang, he looked at he number and saw it was Zane calling, "Hello?"

"Kai! It's a trap! Get out of there!"

"What? Zane, where are you?"

Mel suddenly came through on the phone, "Kai, all the villagers are the shadows! They use people like puppets! Get out of that village!"

Without any warning, his phone was suddenly knocked out from his hand, it smashed against the wall and broke in half. He turned and saw the woman standing beside him, "They can't help you. They're too late anyways." Her body suddenly turned smoky and black, her eyes glowed red and she sneered at him. "You'll do great mining Dark Matter!" She lunged at him and everything went black.


	8. AN and Chapter 8

**Dear guest reviewer,**

**Both Zaneloverfan88 and LightningDanino23 talked it over and everything is alright between us. And with LightningDanino23's story Secret of Nature, she's also going to use the name Mel. Everything is fine now so I hope this settles the matter.**

-NinjaMelissa

* * *

_Short chapter today. Will have one bad word at the beginning, sorry._

"Damn it!" Mel shouted, tugging on her hair in frustration.

"No one else is picking up," Zane said as they hurried back to the Bounty.

"If everyone else is gone, we can't do this alone!" Mel said, then an idea came to mind, "We need the Senseis! They can help us!"

"What about the kids?" he asked.

"I'll call them, let them know we're bringing on board some guests."

Mel pulled out her phone as they took off running again, after several rings Rosie picked up.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Rosie, tell Xavier that there's been an emergency and we're bringing some guests to the Bounty soon. It's all I can say for now."

"A-Alright, it's not the Overlord? Right?" Rosie asked with fear in her voice.

"As far as I'm aware, no. Thankfully I don't think it is."

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"No. We'll see you in a little while. We love you."

"Love you too."


	9. We're Doomed

_I do not own Ninjago_

Kai woke up when his head banged against something metal, he groaned and tried to rub his sore head when he realized he couldn't. _W-What? Why can't I move my arms! _he thought, struggling against the metal chains.

"Kai? Is that you?" a voice asked from in front of him, but due to the darkness, he couldn't see them.

"Cole? Where are we?" he asked, realizing who spoke.

"We're in a truck, Jay's here too," Cole said.

"Where's Gabby? And Sarah? And Nya?" Kai asked, fear rising in his chest.

"I don't know, my guess is that either they escaped or they are in another truck," he said.

"But let's look on the bright side, maybe they did escape and are getting help!" Jay spoke up, laughing nervously.

"Wait, Cole, you said that its just us three in here. Where's Zane and Lloyd?"

"Before Nya and I were ambushed, we heard Zane and Mel shouting over the radio that it was a trap," Jay said, "I think they managed to escape before they could be attacked."

"But what about Lloyd?"

"I think he escaped, I caught a glimpse when our captors checked on us that there are two empty seats in here," Cole said.

"Did you see who took us?" Jay asked.

"It was the shadow villagers, but something was different than before."

The truck hissed to a halt as doors slammed outside, the back doors flew open, blinding the three men inside. Three shadow villagers stepped inside and unhooked the ninja from their bonds before placing new handcuffs on them. Kai threw his shoulder into his captor and took off running, Cole and Jay followed his example and followed the red ninja into the forest and bushes.

"Prisoners are escaping! I repeat, prisoners are escaping!"

The three ninja jumped over fallen trees, creeks, and rocks as they tried to find any road or landmark.

"Why does all this look familiar?!" Jay called. They couldn't reply, they just kept running and avoiding obstacles in their escape route. Until they heard the sound of waves crashing onto the shore. They burst through the bushes before skidding to a stop.

"This isn't Ninjago!" Cole panted.

"That doesn't matter now! Just use your elemental dragons and let's get out of here!" Kai snapped, focusing his fire into his dragon, but the dragon would not stay physical for more than a few seconds.

"It's Vengestone," Cole realized.

"We're on the Dark Island," Jay cried.

"We're doomed."


	10. Authors Note

To anyone who is still reading my stories, or if anyone cares at all;

I am probably discontinuing this story. I haven't updated in probably a year or so and I have lost interest in it. If anyone wants to know how it would have ended, PM me. I am also letting you know that I have a profile on Wattpad (NinjaMelissa) where I have four stories already posted. Check it out if you want, three of the stories are Ninjago related.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

NM


End file.
